Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres
by LyraGates
Summary: En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ? ErenVamp x Livaï
1. Chapter 1

_**En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ?**_

 _ **Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï**_

 _ **Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas.**_

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Cela faisait à peine trois jours que les petit nouveaux de la 104e brigade d'entraînement avaient enfin été accepté au sein du célèbre bataillons d'exploration et le Caporal Chef Livaï en avait déjà assez.

Ses sales gamins idiots étaient bien plus nombreux à se présenter au casse-pipe que les années précédentes. En tout, ils étaient sept Sasha Braus, Conny Springer, Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott, Christa Lenz, Armin Arlelt et Mikasa Ackerman. Tous de parfait abrutit. Surtout les deux premiers. Leur brillante idée du moment était de sécher la corvée nettoyage.

Le bataillon d'exploration avait récemment investi un vieux château. Loin des villes et de leurs petits curieux, les militaires pourraient s'entraîner librement. Le seul point faible des lieux était son état proche de l'abandon. Ceux qui connaissaient le Capitaine Livaï savaient déjà ce qui les attendait...

Avant même d'avoir pu ranger leurs affaires, les nouveaux comme les anciens s'étaient équipés de chiffons et de balais pour récurer chaque petit recoin de ce château. C'était ce qui arrivait lorsque votre supérieur était un malade de la propreté !

Et évidemment, en bon flemmard qu'ils sont, Sasha et Connie préféraient se cacher dans un placard avec quelques réserves de nourriture plutôt que de mettre la main à la patte !

Raison pour laquelle Jean essayait coûte que coûte de retrouver ses deux énergumènes avant que le Caporal Chef ne leur tombe dessus...

-Vous voilà...

Le ton menaçant accentué par la légendaire tête de cheval suffi à donner des frissons aux deux amis. Connie leva un visage (presque) innocent vers Jean tandis que Sasha avalait d'une traite le reste des petits pains.

-VOUS AVEZ PILLÉ LA CUISINE !? Explosa Kirschtein.

Ni une ni deux, Sasha attrapa le dernier pain puis s'échappa en courant, trainant Connie derrière elle.

-Qu... Revenez ici !

Jean s'élança à leur poursuite, son balai a la main dans l'espoir d'en assommer au moins un ! Peut-être Connie... le chauve courrait moins vite que l'autre singe !

Alors qu'il allait les rattraper, Jean se prit les pieds dans un seau posé en plein milieu du couloir ! Il bascula en avant et percuta de pleins fouets une énorme étagère de bois massif. Étagères qui bascula. Et percuta une armure rouillée. Qui percuta une autre étagère. Qui percuta une colonne bancale. Qui s'écroula sur le mur d'en face.

-... Eh merde...

Toussant à causse de la poussière, Sasha et Connie se rapprochèrent du maladroit Jean pour l'aider à se relever.

-On va se faire tuer. Dit Connie avec des tremblements d'horreur dans la voix.

-Tu n'as pas idée d'a quel point. Fit une voix glacial dans leur dos.

Si Jean avait pu, il se serait suicidé. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu voir ce pitoyable spectacle, il a fallu que ça tombe sur ce taré de Caporal Chef ! Pourquoi Dieu, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal pour mériter ça ?!

L'air autour du Capitaine Livaï vibrait presque sous sa colère et son aura noire. Jean eut à peine le temps de voir du coin de l'œil que le seau dans lequel il s'était pris les pieds n'était autre que celui de son chef et que ce dernier se retrouvait avec de la poussière, du a l'effondrement du mur, partout sur son uniforme.

"Je vais mourir" fu la dernière pensée des trois fautives avant qu'un ange ne vienne enfin les sauver !

-Ouuuula ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? C'est quoi ça ? Oooooh ! C'est tout cassé ~

... ok, le lieutenant Hanzi était loin d'être le sauveur idéal pour ce genre de situation, mais bon... On fait avec ce que l'on a !

La folle voulue passer un bras autour des épaules de son supérieur et ami, mais ne pu qu'esquiver le coup de pied habituel.

-Ne me touche pas sale folle ! T'es encore plus crasse que moi !

-Ah Livaï ! Tant d'amour dans t'es propos ça m'avait manqué !

-Va te faire bouffer par un titan et fou moi la paix ! Je suis déjà bien assez énervé comme ça...

Son regard meurtrier se reposa sur les coupables du carnage qui sursautèrent de concert.

-Oh ! Livaï regarde !

-Quoi encore ?

Hanzi venait de s'approcher du mur effondré et avait passé la tête dans le trou.

-Y a un passage derrière ! J'aperçois des escaliers qui descendent !

-Des escaliers ? Livaï fronça les sourcils. Je n'ai vu aucun sous-sol sur les plans du château.

Il s'avança à son tour tandis que les trois amis restaient immobiles. Espérant se faire oublier.

En effet à travers le large trou, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de passage vers la droite. Ce dernier semblait s'ouvrir sur des escaliers secrets dans un état encore pire que n'importe quelles pièces poussiéreuses du château !

Livaï évalua la situation puis se retourna vers la scientifique surexcitée.

-Allons voir. Cet endroit ne figure pas sur les plans et m'a tout l'air d'une aile caché du château. Avec un peu de chance, on tombera sur des pièces utiles.

Remontant son foulard sur son visage pour éviter de respirer trop de saleté, il attrapa une torche et s'engouffra dans la pénombre.

Hanzi le suivi de près, mais sans oublier de crier aux trois nouvelles recrues de les suivre.

Et eux qui se voyaient déjà tirés d'affaire... c'était raté !

* * *

 _ **Oui, je sais, encore une nouvelle Fic ^^' Que voulez-vous, avec l'été qui arrive, j'ai envis d'en commencer plein ! ... Espérons juste que j'arriverais toute à les finir ^^'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et voici la suite de cette fic ! Tout de suite les réponses aux Review du chapitre 1 !_**

 ** _PS : je n'ai toujours pas de bêta sur cette fic que j'écris sur une tablette avec un correcteur orthographique bancal donc... sorry pour les fautes !_**

* * *

 **Manami1012 :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :3

 **Romane :** Avec un peu plus de retard que ce que j'avais prévu, voilà la suite !

 **KyuubiNaru :** Contente que ce prologue t'ai plus ^^ voilà la suite donc :3

* * *

 ** _En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ? Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas._**

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les escaliers semblaient abandonné depuis plusieurs siècles au bas mot. Le Caporal Chef Livaï, Lieutenant Hanzi et les nouvelles recrues Jean, Sasha et Connie avançaient doucement, uniquement éclairé par trois torches. La poussière était maîtresse de lieux et plus Livaï avançais, et plus il se retenait d'attraper son chiffon et de nettoyer toute cette crasse !

Hanzi était en tête de file et fu donc la première a arriver en bas des escaliers. Levant haut sa torche pour un maximum de visibilité, elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant une massive porte en pierre sculpté. Des inscriptions indéchiffrables en faisait le tour, partiellement recouvertes de toiles d'araignée.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'écriture... murmura la scientifique pour elle même.

Livaï s'approcha et posa sa main sur la porte, écartant la poussière, il trouva un loquet sur lequel il tira.

L'odeur qui s'échappa de la porte faillit fait rendre leur petit déjeuner a Jean et Connie (pas a Sasha, elle ne rend jamais la nourriture...)

-On dirait que quelqu'un est mort la dedans ! S'écria la tête de cheval.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...

Les soldats entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une crypte ou un tombeau. La pièce comptait quatre cercueils fermé en son centre et une trentaine d'autres, alignés debout contre les murs. L'odeur quand à elle, venait de ce qui semblait être le cadavre d'un animal centenaire juste devant la porte.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Demanda Connie en s'approchant des cercueils du centre avec Sasha.

-Sûrement la crypte familiale de l'ancien propriétaire du château. Le renseigna Hanzi. C'est étrange... d'habitude ce genre d'endroit n'est pas aussi difficile d'accès...

-Quel importance ? Il n'y a rien à tirer de cet endroit. Partons.

Le Caporal Chef se dirigea vers la sorti suivi de Jean et des autres.

En passant devant l'un des cercueils, Sasha cru entendre un bruissement. Son instinct de chasseuse s'activa immédiatement et elle s'écarta. Mais trop tard.

A l'entente du cri de son ami, Connie se retourna vers elle. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang !

L'un des cercueils était maintenant ouvert, et un homme grand et mince se tenait devant, serrant Sasha dans ses bras. Son visage caché dans la nuque de la jeune femme d'ou coulait du sang à flot.

L'intrus portait un long manteau noir et avait des cheveux brun foncé qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Sa silhouette fin dégageait quelque chose d'imposant et presque... surnaturel.

-Sasha ! Cria Connie en courant vers elle.

Mais le Caporal Chef fu plus rapide. En un clignement de cils, il était sur l'agresseur et lui planta son poignard dans l'épaule. Ou du moins, il essaya. Le couteau fu stoppé à quelques centimètres du manteau noir. La main de l'inconnu se refermant sur le bras du Capitaine, ce dernier n'arriva même plus a le bouger d'un millimètre !

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, les pupilles grises croisèrent le regard bestial de l'autre. Des yeux comme ceux des animaux, ou transparaissait toutes ses envies de tuer. Le Caporal Chef en avait vu des regard meurtrier dans sa vie. Lui même se débrouillant très bien de ce point de vue. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu des yeux rouge sang.

-Qu'est-ce que des humains font ici ? Demanda l'inconnu. Cette crypte est privée.

D'un geste brusque, Livaï se dégagea de la prise et recula de quelques pas. Maintenant que l'autre avait relever la tête, il pouvait l'observer a sa guise. Et quel ne fu pas la surprise du Capitaine de voir que ce type n'était encore qu'un gosse ! À peine plus âgé que les nouvelles recrues.

-Tu... tu as tué Sasha ! S'écria Connie.

Le brun dévia son regard vers lui, ne semblant pas comprendre l'accusation.

-Qui ? Ah ! Elle ?

Il secoua le corps de la brune qui semblais aussi flasque et sans vie qu'un poisson mort, sa tête dodelinant de droite à gauche.

-Elle n'est pas morte. J'avoue ne pas y être allée de main morte mais je ne l'ai pas tué. J'entends encore son cœur battre.

-Livaï...

Hanzi s'était rapprochés de son supérieur et s'efforçait d'attirer son attention, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien sur sans compté sur l'intention du noiraud de l'ignorer.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-il. Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Je pourrait vous en demander autant.

Les yeux rouge se reposèrent sur la petite silhouette qu'il toisa, cherchant sans doute a l'impressionner. En vain évidement. Ce n'était pas un gamin, aussi étrange qu'il pouvait être, qui ferais baisser les yeux du Caporal Chef.

Le garçon souri. Comme heureux qu'on lui tienne tête. C'est alors que ses yeux changèrent. Comme une nuage qui s'efface, l'iris s'éclaircit et pris une couleur verte intense. Comme une émeraude.

-Je répondrai a vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes.

Hanzi poussa un petit cri d'excitation et voulu faire un pas pour commencer l'interrogatoire mais Livaï l'arrêta.

-Non. On l'amène à Erwin. Va le prévenir. Et vous deux, amenez le Braus a l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-il a Jean et Connie.

La scientifique ralla mais sorti vite de la crypte pour aller prévenir son chef. Les deux désigné, eux, restèrent un moment immobile, se demandant comment récupérer leur amie sans trop s'approcher de ce type bizarre.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, une expression amusé sur le visage, et leur tendit le corps évanoui de Sasha.

-Vous la prenez où je la pose par terre.

Si Jean fu tenté de lui demander de la poser sur le sol et de s'éloigner, Connie s'approcha prudemment. Le brun le regarda faire et passer son bras sous l'épaule de la fille. Connie senti alors le regard bestial de l'autre appuyer lourdement sur sa nuque et frissonna sous la pression de l'air qu'il ressentait. Le type lâcha alors Sasha qui s'écrasa de tous son poids sur le petit chauve, vite secourus par Jean.

-La vache Sasha. Mange moins de patates tu veux ! Souffla la tête de cheval sans obtenir de réponse.

Les deux ami la prirent chacun sous une aisselle et remontèrent vers les escaliers. Le brun reporta son regard sur le petit noiraud qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Passe en premier. Fit-il en serrant un peut plus son couteau.

-C'est demandé si gentiment. Plaisanta le brun en emboîtant le pas des trois autres.

En sortant, Livaï perçu un regard du brun vers la carcasse de ce qui avait dû être un gros chien. L'autre marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repris sa route. Seul Livaï avait noté la touche de tristesse dans les yeux verts.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà !... bon, je l'avoue, en fait je devais poster ce chapitre y a quelques jours mais je l'avais complètement oublié (cause : bac) du coup j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 et m'apprêtais à le sortir quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas sortie le chapitre 2... dooooonc, je vous propose quelque choses : je sortirait le chapitre 3 dès que j'aurais reçu au moins trois Review ! Sinon ben... je le sortirait la semaine prochaine pour reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hellow ~ Trois Review comme espéré alors je sort immédiatement la suite :3 Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** Ta Review m'a tué XD Ça veux dire que tu veux voir Eren dessus ou dessous ? ;)

 **Manami1012 :** Pour ma part, si je me réveillait chez moi, dans une chambre pleine de toiles d'araignée comme si j'y avait dormi 100 ans et que des inconnus me demandaient de les suivre, ben je le ferais. Ne serais-ce que pour avoir des réponses à mes questions ^^' Pour répondre aux tiennent, on en saura plus sur les cercueils et le chien dans le chapitre 4, de même pour les réel "pouvoirs" des vampires, ils seront sûrement expliqué dans les prochains chapitres (je fait durer le suspense Mouhahahaha !)

 **LDare :** Ma troisième Review :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira autant petit pingouin !

PS : Toujours pas de Bêta malheureusement ^^'

* * *

 ** _En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ? Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas._**

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Quand Livaï entra dans le bureau d'Erwin à la suite du mystérieux garçon, il remarqua les regards de ce dernier sur son chef et les alentours. Comme s'il redécouvrait les lieux. Une drôle d'attitude qu'il avait eu tout le long de leur trajet jusqu'ici. Comme si l'inconnu avait déjà vécu dans ce vieux château.

Erwin se leva de son bureau et invita le garçon a s'asseoir tandis que certain des soldats présent en faisaient de même sur les canapés et chaises près des murs. Livaï lui, préféra rester debout, au cas où le gamin tentait quelque chose d'idiot.

-Commandant Erwin Smith, se présenta le blond. Le chef d'escouade Hanji m'a fait un rapport de la situation. Elle dit vous avoir trouvé dans une crypte caché et que vous vous en êtes pris à l'une de nos nouvelles recrues.

-C'est exact, lui répondit le brun sans grand état d'âme. Pas que je voulais vraiment la blesser, j'avais juste faim. A première vu elle ne faisait pas partie des serviteurs de la famille.

Ce qui choqua immédiatement l'ensemble des personnes présente dans la pièce, fut l'incroyable attitude de Je-M'en-Foutiste de l'adolescent ! Il avait sortie ses pseudo excuses sans même un regard pour son interlocuteur et se sentait plus attirer par la décoration du bureau et les uniformes des soldats que par tout autre choses.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect gamin quand tu t'adresse à notre commandant ! Explosa un homme blond à la tête d'abruti.

-Du calme Auruo, essaya de le résonner une jeune femme rousse au regard presque naïf.

Le commandant Erwin les ignora et préféra attirer à nouveau l'attention de l'inconnu sur lui.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans ce château ? Ainsi que vos réel intention vis à vis de notre unité ?

Le gamin posa ses yeux vert sur la haute silhouette du commandant et resta silencieux une minute. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et Livaï se tendit, prêt à cogner cet irrespectueux si on lui en donnait l'ordre... ou même si on ne le lui donnait pas d'ailleurs.

-Mon nom est Eren Jaeger. Fils du Comte Grisha Jaeger. Et vous êtes chez moi.

La vois de l'adolescent n'était plus aussi neutre que plus tôt. On y décelait désormais une sorte de défi.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose, continua le dénommé Eren. Je réponds à vos questions si vous répondez aux miennes.

Son petit sourire en coins vient narguer le Commandant. Ce dernier jugea l'enfant devant lui avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Bien sûr, il se donnait le droit de taire les secrets militaires.

-Allez-y, commencez. Proposa Erwin.

-Quand sommes nous ?

La question avait fusée direct. À croire qu'elle lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle fut d'autant plus étrange que ce n'était pas le genre de questions auxquelles s'attendait Erwin... ni aucun des soldats présent !

-Nous sommes... le 22 juin.

-Quelle année ?

-850.

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent de terreur.

-QUOI ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Son éclat de voix tendit encore plus les soldats qui commençaient vraiment à se demander si le brun n'était pas tout simplement débile. C'était sans compter sur le sérieux à tout épreuve de leur Commandant.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Définitivement non.

-Bordel... qu'ont fait les serviteurs... marmonna le gamin.

-A mon tour, que faisiez-vous dans une crypte condamné et sûrement abandonnée depuis plusieurs années ?

-Je dormais.

-Vous... quoi ?

-Je dormais. Je devais y rester un an... c'était ce qui était convenu pour... leur rendre hommage...

Le brun passa une mains dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille tout en laissant son regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Seul son long soupir vient briser le silence qui suivit.

-Disons que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu...

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Continua Erwin.

-J'entends par là que ce n'est pas à votre tour de poser une question. Lui rappela le brun sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

La mâchoire d'Erwin se figea, peu habitué à être ramené à l'ordre, encore moins par un gamin. Il allait lui demander un peu de respect quand les yeux vert se posèrent à nouveau sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Une fois de plus, Erwin fut surpris par cette question. Essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son exaspération, il entrepris d'expliquer son rôle de Commandant ainsi que le système même du bataillon et de l'armée militaire en général. C'était assez étrange... comme l'expliquer à un enfant. Comment quelqu'un pouvais ne jamais avoir entendu parler de l'armée ?

-Donc les humains ont décidé de former des groupes pour se battre contre les titans ? Et que font les nôtres dans ce cas là ?

-Les vôtres ?

-Les vampires.

Cette fois c'était clair. Le gamin était fou. Alors qu'Erwin allait enfin ordonner à Livaï de botter le cul de cet illuminé hors de son bureau, Hanji se mit alors à crier !

-C'est pas vrai ! Si c'est vrai ? Nan c'est pas possible ?! Dites moi que ce n'est pas possible !

-Du calme la folle. Lui ordonna le noiraud, déjà à bout de nerfs.

La "folle" s'approcha du garçon et lui attrapa les mains, des étoiles plein les yeux ! Ce qui était assez flippant... en général elle n'était comme ça qu'avant une de ses séances de dissection de titans... Le brun le senti, vu son regard aussi troublé qu'apeuré.

-C'est vrai dit ? Tu en est vraiment un ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment un vampire devant moi ?!

-Heu... ben... oui...

-KYAAAAAAAA !

La scientifique folle se pris une grande baffe à l'arrière de la tête qui fit mourir son cri dans sa gorge. Les yeux acier de Livaï lui lancèrent des éclairs.

-Arrête ton cirque. Bien sûr que ce n'en est pas un. Les vampires n'existent pas idiote.

-Mais si, ils existent ! Nous avons des preuves concrète de leur existence !

-Pitié Hanji, souffla Gunther. Tout le monde sais que ce ne sont que des légendes pour faire peur aux enfants !

-Oui ! Renchéri Auruo. Toutes ses histoires de monstres immortels qui se cachent dans l'ombre pour kidnapper des gens et leur sucer le sang... c'est grotesque !

-Qui tu traite de monstre, tête de gland ? Demanda Eren en se levant de son siège pour faire face au blond.

-C'est à moi que tu cause comme ça gamin ?! S'écria la dénommé tête de gland en se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

-Tu vois une autre tête de gland dans le coin ?

-Auruo, calme toi ! S'écria Petra en retenant son camarade par le bras.

Livaï aussi s'était avancé pour se mettre entre les deux turbulent, prêt à refaire le portrait à ce gamin irrespectueux.

-Ça suffit, ordonna Erwin. Que tout le monde regagne sa place.

Les soldats obéirent sans discuter. Seul Eren ne bougez pas d'un pouce, se contentant de défier Erwin du regard.

-Vous n'avez aucun ordres à me donner. Crachât-il avec son éternel air de défi.

Le Commandant le regarda un instant, essayant de ne pas perdre son calme à son tour. Il soupira puis se leva doucement. Utilisant son mètre quatre-vingt-huit pour dominer le garçon de toute sa hauteur.

-Certes, vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes soldats. Mais vous vous trouvez en ce moment même dans une propriété du bataillon d'exploration. Hors, tout civil présent dans ses lieux est sous ma juridiction et se doit de montrer un minimum de respect envers mon équipe et moi même. Je vous rappel que nous seul empêchons les titans de venir manger les inconscients dans votre genre.

La colère à peine contenu du Commandant transparaissait parfaitement dans ses derniers mots. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au brun. Ce dernier, loin de se retrouver intimider par la taille de l'homme en face de lui ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Au contraire...

L'ambiance de la pièce se fit alors plus froide, comme si l'hiver était arrivé avec plusieurs mois d'avance. La lumière aussi sembla comme gelé et toutes les personnes qui furent témoins de la scène en ressentirent encore des sueurs froides plusieurs jour après.

Les yeux d'un vert si vif du garçon se teintèrent d'une couleur rouge luisante et irréelle, un regard bestial et meurtrier comme celui d'une bête sauvage. Les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un serpent se posèrent sur Erwin et lui glacèrent le sang. Il senti ses jambes trembler et perdre de leur forces. S'accrochant à son bureau pour ne pas tomber, il était tout simplement incapable de détacher ses yeux des orbes rubis. Comme tombant dans un gouffre sombre et glacé, il senti presque sa vie s'échapper de chaque parcelles de sa peau.

Le vampire laissa un léger sourire lui étirer les lèvres, comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite face à la douleur cuisante qui l'atteignit en pleine joue !

La force que semblait exercer le garçon sur la pièce se relâcha presque en même temps que le visage d'Eren vient s'écraser contre le mur de crépi. Respirant de nouveaux, les soldats présent observèrent le caporal chef Livaï qui venait de frapper avec force le brun.

-Ah ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Ça fait super mal !

Eren se releva sans peine mais avec un léger filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre et la joue abîmé. Ses yeux, eux, avaient retrouvé leur couleur verte.

Avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, Hanji sauta sur elle-même en criant.

-J'avais raison ! C'est un vampire ! Un vrai, de vrai, de vrai vampire vivant !

-Évidement ! Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?!

-Et toi alors, c'était quoi cette tentative d'intimidation ? Lui demanda Livaï sur le même ton de défi.

-Silence.

La voix d'Erwin coupa cour aux insultes du Caporal Chef qui s'apprêtait à fuser. Grognant, le noiraud recula d'un pas et retourna à sa place près du mur. Sans pour autant lâcher des yeux le gamin, tout comme le reste des soldats présent. À tour à tour on pouvait lire dans leur yeux, l'incompréhension, la colère, la peur...

Erwin se rassis avec toute l'assurance qui lui restait. Autant dire pas grand choses. Les yeux exorbités et les restes de sensations de froid encore sur sa peau.

-Donc... vous êtes un vampire...

-Vous voulez d'autres preuves ? Renifla Eren, préférant rester debout.

-Les vampires existent...

-...Vu votre réaction, je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'en voir.

-Pas vraiment non. Pour beaucoup ce ne sont que des légendes.

-J'ai cru comprendre oui. Fit Eren en fusillant Auruo du regard. C'est incroyable ! Je sais que nous n'étions plus très nombreux avant que je m'endorme mais je n'aurait pas cru que nous aurions presque disparu à cette époque...

-À vrai dire, commença Hanji sans qu'on ne lui donne la parole. Nous avons retrouvé les traces de ce qui semblait être des vampires en 822. Bien que cette découverte fu longtemps controversé...

-Vous avez dit... dormir dans cette crypte. Depuis... combien de temps exactement dormiez vous ?

Erwin racla sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à empêcher sa voix de trembler. S'en était ridicule, il devait se ressaisir.

Eren passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux brun et poussa un long soupire.

-Je me suis endormie en avril 550... je n'étais sensé y rester qu'une année... pas... trois cent ans !

Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans la fenêtre derrière le siège d'Erwin et il resta silencieux de longue minutes. Comme en deuil sur ses trois cent années de perdues.

Finalement, et contre toute attente, ce fut Petra qui rompit le silence. La curiosité se mêlant à une certaine empathie dans sa voix.

-Les vampires... sont donc immortel ?

Sa question sembla sortir Eren de ses pensées et son regard se posa sur elle. Loin de ressentir la peur qui l'avait frappé plus tôt, elle lu dans les yeux vert une certaine sympathie.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Nous vivons au même rythme que les humains ! Mais notre vieillissement cellulaire est stoppée quand on dort.

-De quoi ?

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Hanji. Ça veux dire que vous pouvez dormir des millions d'années puis vous réveiller sans avoir pris une rides ?!

-Ben... c'est à peut près ce que j'ai fait, voulu plaisanter Eren avec un sourire timide.

C'était étrange... Livaï avait l'impression de voir une personne complètement différente de celle qu'il avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce gamin avait-il une double personnalité ou était-il juste bipolaire ?

-Mais si vous ne vieillissez pas quand vous dormez... ça signifie que vous vivez quand même deux fois plus longtemps que les humains. Réfléchi Gunther.

-On n'a pas vraiment de besoin physique de dormir. Le renseigna Eren. On peut très bien vivre quatre-vingt ans sans vraiment dormir puis mourir comme un humain.

-Mais tu dormais dans une crypte ! Et tu as dit que ça devais normalement durer un an entier !

-Oui. Le visage du brun se ferma subitement. Mais c'était pour une occasion... particulière.

Livaï, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le gamin des yeux, se dit qu'il était plus bipolaire que réellement malade psychologiquement... du moins pour le moment.

-J'aurais d'autres questions a poser sur les vampires. Continua Erwin.

-Ouais ?

Ne s'attardant plus sur l'indifférence d'Eren pour le respect des aînés (d'ailleurs pouvait-il vraiment se considérer comme son aîné si le gamin était né trois cent ans plus tôt ?) le Commandant lui demanda plus de précisions sur l'existence des vampires et leur place dans la société à l'époque d'Eren. Il ne fut pas déçu.

-On ne peu pas vraiment dire que les vampires avaient une réelle "place" dans votre société humaine. Ça a toujours été quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour nous. Ce besoin de choisir des leader ou de classer chaque personnes par métier ou classe social... c'est vraiment inutile je trouve ! Mes grands-parents paternels m'avait expliqué que les nôtres étaient les premiers à fouler cette terre. Les vampires de l'époque vivaient tranquillement, sans ce soucier vraiment du reste du monde. Ils se nourrissaient des animaux qu'ils élevaient et prenaient leur sang. Un jour, des créatures gigantesque sont apparues. Les titans. Pacifiste et plutôt bête, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'encombrer le paysage.

Le silence s'était fait durant le récit d'Eren, mais plus d'un soldat haussèrent un sourcil en entendant les mots "Titans" et "Pacifiste" dans la même phrase.

-Un jour, mes ancêtres ont vu arriver d'autres êtres. Semblable aux vampires de l'époque mais avec une constitution bien plus faible, ses êtres nommé "humains" se faisaient chasser par les titans. Alors que ses derniers ne calculaient ni les animaux, ni les vampires, ils attaquaient et mangeaient les humains. Face à se comportement, mes ancêtres ont eu une réaction logique. Ils ont attrapé des humains et ont goûté leur sang.

Cette fois-ci, certain comme Petra, Auruo et Gunther grimacèrent devant le tons neutre d'Eren. Ils se demandèrent comment le gamin pouvait parler de leur sang comme une simple friandise.

-Bien leur en pris ! J'ai déjà goûté le sang d'animaux comme les cerfs ou les sangliers. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu vivre uniquement de ça pendant si longtemps ! Comparé au sang humain c'est absolument infecte !

La grimace du brun dévoila ses canines trop longues qui firent grimacer encore plus les membres du bataillon.

-Bref, mes ancêtres ont alors décidé de passer un pacte avec les humains. Comme ses derniers étaient dotés de raison et capable de communiquer avec les vampires, ils fut décider que les miens assureraient leur sécurité face aux titans. En échange, les humains acceptèrent de nous laisser boire leur sang.

Livaï sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ce que venait de leur révéler ce gamin (à supposer que ce soit la vérité) était absolument aberrant ! Les hommes avaient accepté d'eux-même de vivre comme du bétail ! Eren expliqua alors comment les murs avaient été construit grâce à la force des vampires et comment ils avaient laissé les humains construir leurs villes et créer leur société.

-Au début il y avait une sorte de méfiance entre les races. Les humains craignait les vampires autant qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour se protéger, et les vampires ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se mêler aux humains ou même de prendre part à leur "société". Mais avec le temps, les idées ont changé. Nous sommes devenus plus curieux les uns envers les autres. Certain vampires voulurent travailler comme les humains en plus de leur mission de protection, et les humains s'attachèrent à nous. Il y eu même plusieurs mariages entre les deux races ! Ma mère par exemple, était humaine...

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt ou les yeux d'Eren se voilèrent, comme hanté par des fantômes trop récent. Il ne sembla même pas s'être aperçu qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Donc... repris Petra en le sortant de sa léthargie. Tu est à moitié humain ?

-Si on veux... j'ai du sang humain dans mes veines mais ça ne fait aucune différence. Quand un vampire et une humaine ont un enfant, ce dernier peux aussi bien naître humain que vampire. C'est une chance sur deux, une sorte de gène qui va s'activer ou non durant la grossesse. Ma sœur... était humaine...

Eren sourit et détourna les yeux, reprenant son récit comme si de rien était.

-Bien sûr, le fait de se mélanger aux humains a grandement limité le nombre de vampires sur terre ! Pas qu'on s'en soit vraiment inquiété... qu'on disparaissent ou pas n'était pas un grand problème. Les humains étaient en sécurité et on vivait plus à leur dépend qu'autre choses. Quand je me suis endormi... il y a trois cent ans donc, je ne connaissait qu'une petite cinquantaine d'autres vampires en comptant mon père et moi... si vous n'en avez plus entendu parlé... je suppose que je suis peut être l'un des derniers...

La voix d'Eren mouru dans sa gorge.

-C'est... étrange... je n'aurais jamais cru être le dernier de quoi que ce soit. Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

* * *

 ** _Beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue ! Du coup il était plus long que les précédent mais je pense que vous ne risquez pas de vous en plaindre n'est-ce pas ? ;) Si possible je vais essayer de rester dans des chapitres de 3000 mots. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à l'aisser une Review ! La suite bientôt :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellow les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici la suite de cette fic, mais juste avant, les réponses aux Review !**_

* * *

 **Daemonloveschocolate** : Désolé ma vieille, mais ton Eren Uke ne risquent pas d'exister dans cette fic :3

 **Minami1012** : Dans ce chapitre j'en explique un peu plus sur les cercueils. En fait, il y a ceux alignés sur le mur qui contiennent ben... Des vampire morts (ils meurent et se décomposent comme les humains) et les quatre cercueils au centre, a l'entrée de la crypte, servent juste à dormir sur de longues périodes (en gros à hiberner pour quelques années XD). Eren s'est endormi dans l'un, son père dans l'autre, et ceux qui restaient étaient vide. Et oui, les membres du bataillon font vraiment comme chez eux, mais ça devrait changer dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Alaudi** Kyoya-chan : J'aime les histoires WTF tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps XD Sinon pour ce qui est question de comment se nourrir, on en parlera dans le chapitre 5 ! Et encore merci pour le nom de la petite sœur !

 **chachoupi** : Voilà la suiiiite ! Et oui, Hanji est géniale, je l'adore cette meuf ! (dans cette fic, se sera une femme même si en vrai, on ne connaît pas son genre)

 **Sclashi** : Merci des compliments ! Ils me font super plaisir ! J'ai déjà une idée bien précise de tout ce qu'il se passera pour que ça concorde avec l'histoire des vampires. (Exemple : normalement, c'était Berthold et Reiner qui devaient détruire les murs, mais là, j'ai une autre explication que tu comprendras bien plus tard :3)

* * *

 _ **En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ?**_

 _ **Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï**_

 _ **Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas.**_

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Eren se baladait dans le château. Son château. Bien que ce dernier soit presque méconnaissable... Sans compter l'impact du temps sur les pierres, c'étaient les odeurs qui avaient le plus changé. Un Vampire est très sensible aux sons et aux odeurs. Sans compter l'impact du temps sur les pierres, c'étaient les odeurs qui avaient le plus changé.

Mais aujourd'hui, Eren se sentait presque étrangers dans ce lieu qu'il avait si souvent appelé "maison". Il sentait une multitude d'odeurs inconnues. Les soldats se pavanaient comme si ses lieux leur appartenaient et laissaient leur empreinte partout !

Difficile de retrouver ses marques, après plus de trois cent ans d'absence...

Sans parler d'un petit détail supplémentaire...

Eren tourna au croisement d'un couloir, son long manteau flottant dans les airs sous le mouvement. Il faisait exprès de prendre un détour, pas très pressé de croiser d'autres humains. Il écoutait le son de ses pieds sur la pierre... seul... ou presque.

Quelques pas derrière lui, le suivant comme un petit chien en laisse, se trouvait le petit homme de la crypte.

Un homme assez étrange du point de vue d'Eren. À peine un mètre soixante, des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris glacial. Il semblait assez vieux, peut-être la trentaine, mais en même temps très jeune. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné notre vampire, était la rapidité d'ont il avait fait preuve. Quand il l'avait attaqué dans la crypte, ça avait été un véritable miracle qu'il ai eu un reflex assez rapide pour arrêter son bras ! Une chance qu'il était en train de manger, si le petit homme l'avait attaqué à la sortie du cercueil, Eren n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Livai n'était bien sur pas au courant des pensées du vampire à son égard. La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte quitter le gamin des yeux. Ordre personnel. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Même en imaginant que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, cela faisait du gamin une sorte de danger ambulant. Pas question de le laisser se balader a sa guise dans le château malgré ses soit disantes bonnes intention.

D'ailleurs, le capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Erwin lui avait donné quartier libre ! Le major permettait au gamin de se balader comme s'il était chez lui. À la place de son chef, Livai aurait enfermé le gamin dans les cachots, enchaîné au mur et interrogé plus en profondeur...

En attendant, il suivait le gamin comme son ombre. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un prétendant être chez lui, le gamin semblait tourner pas mal en rond... à moins que...

Livai regarda autour de lui, pour un château grouillant de soldat, ce dernier était bien vide... Où étaient les autres ? Se pourrait-il que le vampire sache comment éviter les humains ? Si c'était le cas, alors il ne devrait le quitter des yeux sous aucun prétexte.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils étaient à nouveau devant l'entrée de la crypte, ou Eren marqua un arrêt.

-L'entrée était scellée ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hm. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu du caporal-chef.

-Pourquoi... murmura le vampire pour lui-même en effleurant la pierre.

Puis il s'engagea à nouveau dans l'escalier sombre, Livai sur ses talons.

* * *

Livai s'autorisa un moment pour observer la crypte à nouveau. Elle était vraiment spacieuse, tout en longueur. Passer les quatre cercueils de l'entrée, la voûte se prolongeait tel un grand couloir.

Eren s'arrêta face au cercueil à côté de celui dont il était sorti et en souleva le couvercle de pierre avec facilité.

Vide.

-Il n'est pas là ! S'écria le garçon.

-Qui ?

-Mon père ! Il devait rester avec moi pour faire son deuil. Je ne comprends pas... S'il s'est bien réveillé comme prévu, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé dormir ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

-C'est à moi que tu demande ça, gamin ?

Eren resta silencieux quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir à ce problème sans y trouver de réponses.

Livai le regarda, il avait vraiment une tête d'imbécile. Un gamin ignorant et stupide. Le caporal-chef se demanda encore comment il avait pu laisser ce cloporte lui retenir le bras de la sorte tout à l'heure !

-Tu as parlé d'un deuil. Commença le noiraud. Qui est mort ?

Eren regarda le noiraud en silence avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le fond de la crypte.

Bon. Livai n'avait peut-être pas été très fin sur ce coup-là, mais si le tact faisait parti du vocabulaire du noiraud, on le saurait depuis longtemps !

Il suivit Eren et le vit s'arrêter devant deux cercueils. Les derniers de la crypte. L'un, de taille moyenne, et l'autre, collé au premier, était un cercueil d'enfant.

Livai remarqua aussi que les squelettes nu, posés derrière les cercueils du début, se faisait plus rare dans le fond de la crypte. Ici, les murs étaient gravé de millions d'écritures différents, comme une multitude épitaphes. En fronçant un peu les yeux, Livai pus déchiffrer quelques messages. En grande parti des textes d'adieu. Parfois des poèmes ou des citations lyrics oubliés.

-C'est ma mère et ma sœur. Expliqua Eren en enlevant la poussière sur le dessus des cercueils.

Livai grimaça devant le monticule de saleté soulevé, mais fut enfin en mesure de lire les noms gravés dans le bois.

 _Carla Jaeger, 15 décembre 505 - 25 mars 550_

 _Ludmila Jaeger, 25 juin 540 - 25 mars 550_

-Quand quelqu'un meurt, c'est très dur de faire avec son absence. Surtout pour nous. Car on sent encore l'odeur des personnes disparues partout où elles avaient l'habitude de vivre. Notre odorat est plus développé que le vôtre, expliqua Eren. C'est pour ça qu'on s'enferme un an dans nos cercueils. Ça laisse le temps aux odeurs de disparaître...

Livai écouta le gamin sans trop savoir pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Quelque chose lui disait que ce gosse était du genre pipelette. Tant pieux, plus il en savait sur cet avorton, mieux il serait à même de réagir. Et s'il fallait jouer l'intéressé pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, autant rentrer dans le jeu.

-Comment sont-elles mortes ?

Oui bon... question tact, on pouvait toujours repasser.

-Pourquoi cette question ? À quoi ça t'avancerais de le savoir ? Se braqua-t-il.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les orbe grises et Livai y vit toute la méfiance qu'il venait d'y provoquer. Obtenir des réponses risquait d'être plus fastidieux que prévu.

-Je posais juste la question, gamin. T'as qu'a pas répondre si ça te gêne.

Livai croisa les bras et regarda le reste des squelettes à l'air libre. Autant tenter une autre approche...

-Et eux ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas dans des cercueils ? Continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce sont d'ancien serviteurs humain. Avant le protocole voulais que les serviteurs servent de derniers repas aux vampires mourant. Ils se laissaient drainer de tout leur sang puis étaient enterrés avec eux. Cette pratique s'est perdue avec le temps comme tu as pu le voir. Maintenant, seuls les membres de la famille sont enterrés dans les cercueils, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires.

Livai fronça le nez en imaginant des gens mourir pour leur maître. Quelle stupidité !

-C'est pour ça le cebs a l'entrée ?

-Le clebs... tu veux dire Ackerdwolf ? C'était le loup de Mila, ma sœur. Il a dû vouloir finir ses jours avec sa maîtresse.

-Ackerwolf*... Murmura Livai. Drôle de nom...

* * *

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps dans la crypte et remontèrent bien vite dans des lieux plus propres, au grand bonheur de Livai !

Mais ils ne purent pas avancer d'avantage qu'une Hanji sauvage leur mettait le grappin dessus !

-Ereeeeeeeeeeeeen !

-Qu'est-ce que...

Le vampire s'écarta avec précipitation, envoyant la folle se farcir le mur derrière lui.

-Ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!

Loin d'être refroidi par l'attitude du brun, Hanji l'attrapa par le bras et entrepris de l'emmener vers ses quartiers.

-Viens avec moi mon petit Eren, j'ai pleiiiiiin de questions à te poser !

Et c'est ainsi que Livai eu droit a son interrogatoire tant désiré, au grand dame du jeune vampire.

* * *

Connie, Jean, Armin et Mikasa se rendaient ensemble à l'infirmerie du château. Venant à peine de finir leurs corvées et entraînement quotidien, ils avaient décidé de passer voir Sasha.

Jean et Connie avaient raconté aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé le matin même, mais personne n'avait voulu les croire. Bien qu'Armin ai été plus septique, ils n'entendirent pas les haut grader parler de soi-disant vampire, ni ne virent ce dernier dans le château.

Les deux amis d'enfance supposaient plutôt que les trois fanfarons avaient inventé cette excuse après avoir fait écroulé une partie du couloir !

Arrivant devant la salle réaménagée en infirmerie, ils remarquèrent l'absence du soldat de garde, mais ne s'en alarmèrent pas, ce dernier devait être allé aux cuisines donner un coup de main pour le souper comme tous les soirs. On apprenait à être polyvalent dans le bataillon d'exploration.

L'infirmerie était une salle tout en longueur avec deux rangées de lits de fer aux draps blancs. Quelques fenêtres donnaient sur la cour intérieure et les écuries plus loin. Sasha était assise sur le troisième lit en partant de la porte, c'était la seule patiente en ce moment. La première chose qui attira l'attention des autres en entrant, était l'odeur de viande grillée qui se dégageait de la pièce. Et la seconde, était un jeune garçon d'environ leur âge. Habillée d'un haut vert clair et d'un pantalon ainsi que de bottes d'uniformes, il ne semblait pourtant pas faire partie de leur bataillon.

Tournant son visage vers les nouveaux arrivants, ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de Connie et Jean qui le reconnurent immédiatement.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

-C'est lui ! C'est le vampire ! Hurla Jean en le montrant du doigt.

-NE TOUCHE PAS A SASHA !

Connie se précipita vers l'intrus et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de son amie. Bien sûr, Eren ne broncha pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de regarder le petit chauve d'un air... Désolé ?

-C'est bon Connie, tu peux le laisser. Lui dit Sasha d'une voix enjouée.

Connie se retourna vers elle et l'observa avec de grands yeux.

-Comment ça ?! C'est lui qui t'a attaquée, tu t'en rappel ? Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?!

Son amie brune était en effet en train d'avaler tout rond une énorme cotte de viande grillée (d'où l'odeur). Mais jamais Connie n'avait vu d'aussi importante pièce de viande de sa vie !

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?! S'écria-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as volé en cuisine ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai donné.

Connie se tourna à nouveau vers Eren qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Je me suis dit qu'elle reprendrait plus vite des forces avec l'estomac plein. La viande est un bon remède contre l'anémie ! Alors je suis allé chasser un cerf dès que j'ai pu m'échapper des griffes de votre scientifiques... qui fait particulièrement flipper pour une humaine d'ailleurs !

Le silence tomba sur la salle, uniquement interrompu par les bruits de mastication de Sasha.

Les yeux de Connie se firent soupçonneux et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

À sa grande surprise, Eren commença a se balancer d'un pied a l'autre en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille d'un air gêné.

-Je... ben... heu... Je voulais m'excuser...

-Quoi ?! S'écria le chauve en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je... je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Je venais juste de me réveiller, j'avais faim... j'ai pas réfléchi ! Je me suis laissé emporter et Sasha s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on traite les gens donc heu... désolé a toi aussi... J'ai dû te faire bien peur.

Eren tenta un sourire timide sans trop oser croiser le regard de l'autre, pas sur de sa réaction.

Il fallu un moment a Connie avant que son cerveau n'intègre l'information. Et un autre moment pour qu'il l'a traite. Puis encore un pour qu'il décide de la marche à suivre. Enfin, le chauve fini par reprendre la parole.

-Oh... ben j'accepte tes excuses alors. Fit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Il tendit la main au vampire sans se poser plus de questions et Eren la saisie après une petite hésitation. Connie nota d'ailleurs que le vampire évitait de la serrer, comme s'il avait peur de blesser le plus petit.

-Je m'appelle Connie au fait.

-Et moi Eren ! Souris le grand brun en dévoilant légèrement ses canines.

-Eren est un chic type ! Ajouta Sasha en attrapant une autre partie de l'animal braisé pour l'engloutir aussitôt.

-Et moi alors ? Demanda Jean avec arrogance. J'ai pas le droit à des excuse aussi ?

Il s'avança un peu, mais ne tandis pas la main a Eren, se contenant de croiser les bras et de le toiser.

Son comportement ne sembla pas plaire au vampire qui grimaça avant de croiser les bras à son tour.

-Et pourquoi je m'excuserai envers toi ? Ton attitude ne semble pas mériter mes excuses.

-Hein ?! Commença Jean d'un air provocateur.

Armin désamorça le conflit en avançant jusqu'au brun, la main tendue.

-Armin Arlelt. Se présenta-t-il. Connie et Jean nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Sans vouloir être indiscret, c'est vrai que tu es un vampire ?

Eren rendit la poignée de main sans la serrer, en souriant face a la politesse et l'esprit du blond. Il l'appréciait déjà.

-Enchanté Armin ! Oui, j'en suis un, en effet. Votre scientifique m'a dit que vous n'avez plus vu de vampire depuis bien deux cent ans, pas étonnant que ça étonne !

-Tu l'as dit. Ah ! Et je te présente Mikasa Ackerman. Continua Armin en se tournant vers la Japonaise.

Cette dernière se contenta d'un simple signe de tête vers le brun. Ce dernier la regardait fixement avec un drôle d'air. Légèrement mal à l'aise même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, Mikasa reporta son attention sur le cerf cuisiné.

-Tu as vraiment tué cette bête à toi tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ah ? Oui, bien sûr. Lui répondit-il. Dès que j'ai pu m'éclipser de chez le capitaine Hanji, je suis sorti le chasser puis ai fait un tour vers les cuisines. Les gens là-bas m'ont pris pour un des vôtres, je crois. En même temps, c'étaient les seuls vêtements qu'on à pus me prêter. Fini-t-il d'expliquer en montrant l'uniforme du bataillon. Mes anciens étaient un peu trop... d'époque.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour le tuer ?! S'exclama Connie. Et même pour le trouver ! Nous sommes peut-être en pleine forêt, mais ce genre d'animaux se font rare et sont particulièrement difficile à chasser ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois autant de viande !

En disant cela, il avait essayé d'en choper un morceau, mais c'était sans compter sur Sacha qui veillait au grain ! Pas question de partager son cadeau !

-Eh bien... je suis juste sorti, me suis éloigné du château et j'ai écouté. Quand j'ai repéré ma proie, je l'ai pris en chasse, puis l'ai attrapé et lui ai tranché la jugulaire. Ensuite, je l'ai ramené ici.

Bizarrement, ses explications n'étaient pas très claires pour les jeunes membres du bataillon. Les questions fusèrent assez vite.

-Écouter ? Comment ça ?

-T'as réussi à suivre un cerf à pieds ?! Non, tu avais un cheval rassure moi ?

-Comment ça, tu lui as tranché la jugulaire ? Avec une de nos épées pour titans ?

-T'a fait ça en combien de temps ? Il n'est même pas encore l'heure du dîner !

-Hé ! S'écria le brun, pris d'assaut. Du calme ! Pas tous en même temps !

Le pauvre Eren avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Hanji. Il prit un moment pour répondre à leurs questions comme il l'avait fait pour la scientifique, à savoir que, oui, il avait pu repérer sa proie au sons. Tout comme il pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait dans presque tout le château s'il se concentrait suffisamment. Non, il n'avait pas pris de cheval, il avait suivi le cerf a pied. Il leur expliqua que, d'un point de vue humain, les vampires procèdent une force cent fois plus grande. Cela lui permettait entre autres, non pas vraiment de courir plus vite, mais de se propulser sur de longue distance assez rapidement. Enfin, pour tuer le cerf, il avait juste dû se salir un peu les mains, mais se les étaient lavé à la cuisine.

Alors qu'il finissait son discours, une cloche sonna, annonçant le début du repas. Sasha (qui avait trouvé le temps de finir entièrement son gigot) se leva d'un bond, faisant voler les couvertures.

-À la bouffe ! Dit-elle.

-Qu... commença Jean. Mais tu viens de manger !

-Elle est déjà parti... Lui fit remarquer Connie. Sasha ! Attends nous !

Armin se tourna alors vers Eren tandis que tous partaient à la suite de la brune.

-Les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine ?

-Ma mère cuisinait souvent pour ma sœur et moi donc oui. Même si ce n'est pas très nourrissant, je l'avoue.

-Du coup, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

-Heu... ben oui... Pourquoi pas !

Et ils emboîtèrent le pas des autres, pressé de s'en mettre plein la pense !

* * *

 _*Le nom de famille de Livai étant Ackerman j'ai trouvé amusant d'appeler le loup Ackerwolf XD comme ça, juste pour rire._

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Sachez avant tout que si Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha et Jean (quoique pour lui) ont accepté Eren le Vampire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient devenir copains copains en quelques secondes ! Pour l'instant, Eren semble être un minimum gentil alors ils le tolèrent. Mais leur relation évoluera, en bien comme en mal, au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**_

 _ **Enfin, sachez aussi que cette fic risque d'être pas mal longue, (j'aime m'étaler) et qu'on ne risque pas d'avoir de Ereri avant un petit moment. (en même temps, ce n'est pas une fic Omegaverse alors ça aurait été chelou s'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça.)**_

 _ **Enfin, pour finir, il n'y a pas encore d'action pour le moment, mais c'est normal, on en est encore à une mise en place du décor. Mais je vous promets au moins une petite démonstration des pouvoirs vampiriques dans le prochain chapitre :3**_

 _ **À la prochaine !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellow ! Oui, ça fait un petit moment que je ne donne plus de nouvelle ^^' mes excuses ! Mais pour ma défense ma fin d'été fut plus que mouvementé ! J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à publier mon premier livre sur le site ATRAMENTA . NET ! C'est une première pour moi :3, je suis trop heureuse ! Son nom est "L'enfant de Sang", c'est une petite nouvelle fantastique.**_

 _ **Bref ! Assez parlé de moi, il est temps de passer aux réponses aux Review puis je vous laisse avec la suite de cette fic :3**_

* * *

 **Manami1012 :** En même temps, je suppose que quand un château à été abandonné depuis presque 300 ans et revendiqué par l'état pour une utilisation militaire, c'est difficile de le rendre à son propriétaire légitime... Et c'est aussi le cas de nos jours d'ailleurs :/

* * *

 _ **En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ?**_

 _ **Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï**_

 _ **Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas.**_

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lorsque Marco et Christa virent leurs amis arriver, ils furent d'abord étonnés de les voir avec un autre soldat inconnu. Ce dernier semblait avoir leur âge et portait leur uniforme, pourtant le brun et la blonde pouvaient affirmer que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table dans une sorte d'ambiance légèrement tendue.

Ambiance que Marco brisa bien vite avec son sourire jovial habituel.

-Salut. C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Salut, lui répondit l'autre. Oui, je viens juste de me réveiller, je m'appelle Eren.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Marco. Se présentat-il sans relever le "réveiller" qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris.

-Et moi Christa. Répondit la blonde d'une voix tendre et mélodieuse.

Marco sentit Jean se tendre à ses côtés comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se retenait. Il remarqua aussi que le silence qui régnait était tout sauf normal. Un peut comme si les autres lui cachaient quelque chose.

Ce fut Armin qui prit la parole en premier, se raclant la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Hurm... Eren ? Tu sais, si tu te présente juste comme ça, ils ne vont pas comprendre... à moins que tu ne veuilles pas leur dire, dans ce cas, je suis désolé, je...

-Dire quoi ? Demanda Christa, curieuse.

-Oi gamin.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant la voix froide du caporal-chef. Ce dernier se tenait derrière leur table avec son habituelle tête des mauvais jours.

-Caporal-chef.

Tous se levèrent au garde a vous plus ou moins en même temps. Les derniers étant Sasha et Connie qui avaient encore du mal pour ce qui était du temps de réaction.

Mais Livai n'y fit pas attention et resta concentré sur Eren qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et regardait l'adulte d'un air neutre.

-C'est moi que tu appelles gamin ? J'ai un nom, je te signale.

Passer la surprise des jeune recrue de voir l'adolescent répondre de cette façon à la personne la plus effrayante et dangereuse du Bataillon, ses derniers se concentrèrent sur la suite de leur discussion.

Livai avait haussé un sourcil et gardé le silence pendant un moment, semblant se retenir de répondre trop violemment a l'impertinent.

-Tu es prié de me suivre. Dit-il comme si ses simples mots trop poli lui arrachaient la gorge.

Si le ton de l'autre étonna Eren, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de se lever pour le suivre lançant un regard désolé aux autres recrues.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Eren lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

-Il se passe que nous avons eu une discussion à ton sujet.

-Vous avez parlé de moi ? Alors que je n'étais même pas là ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'éclipser dès qu'Hanji a eu le dos tourné.

-J'allais pas rester assis sur votre chaise d'interrogation alors que vous n'aviez plus de questions à me poser !

Ils arrivèrent devant Hanji et Erwin qui attendait à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Si la brune accueillie son cher vampire avec le sourire, Erwin ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il se contenta de hausser la voix pour attirer l'attention des soldats. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont déjà eu vent des rumeurs sur l'incident de ce matin. Autant vous expliquer immédiatement de quoi il en retourne.

Son ton était sérieux et dur. Un vrai commandant. Quand il se tourna vers Eren et lui fit signe d'avancer, ce dernier s'activa instinctivement.

-Voici Eren Jaeger. Il a été prouvé cet après-midi qu'il était ce que beaucoup connaissent sous le nom de Vampires.

Eren roula des yeux en repensant à tous ses test stupide que Hanji lui avait fait passé.

La tirade du Commandant fut suivie d'un silence. Silence qui explosa bien vite en un brouhaha de questions et exclamations choquées !

-Silence !

L'ordre retenti dans la salle et chaque soldat se turent immédiatement. Le regard d'Eren sur le commandant changea. Lui qui le prenait pour une simple montagne de muscle qui mouillait son pantalon dès qu'on sapait son autorité... Il semblerait qu'Erwin ait quand même la force de mener une armée...

-Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous pensent cela impossible, mais les faits sont là. Les Vampires ont existé et Mr Jaeger ici présent en est un parfait représentant.

Les regards de l'assemblée changèrent drastiquement. Eren se retrouva au cœur d'une marée d'yeux qui exprimait tour à tour, de la surprise ainsi que quelque reste de septicité pour certains. Mais aussi et surtout, de la peur. La peur face à quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose d'inconnu et incontrôlable qui ne rentrais pas dans les normes établies.

Eren se senti subitement mal à l'aise devant cette foule de regards. Il n'aimait pas ses regards. Ils étaient ennemis. Désagréable.

Alors qu'il gigotait tout en cherchant un endroit ou regarder sans être encore plus mal à l'aise, il aperçut la table de Sasha et les autres. Si Jean lui lança un regard de défi quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il croisa les aussi les yeux plein de compassion d'Armin ou ceux, totalement indifférent à la situation, de Sasha, qui lorgnait sur le fond de l'assiette de Connie.

Ce brusque changement d'atmosphère lui permit de respirer plus calmement et il put se reconcentrer sur le discours d'Erwin.

Mal lui en pris.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'il restera sous surveillance constance d'un de nos soldats d'élite jusqu'à ce qu'il ai prouvé qu'il ne représentait pas un risque pour l'humanité.

-Quoi ?!

L'éclat de voix de l'adolescent ramena toute l'attention sur lui. Indifférent au manque de respect dû au fait de couper la parole au Commandant en Chef, Eren se tourna vers lui pour le confronter.

-Comment ça "sous surveillance constante" ?! Je ne suis pas un criminel !

-La ferme Gamin, fit Livai à côté de lui.

Eren avait complètement oublié la présence du noiraud. Autant dire qu'avec sa taille lilliputienne, il était difficile à remarquer.

-Les vampires ont disparu depuis des siècles, puis voilà que tu débarques de nul part en revendiquant ce château et attaquant des soldats. Il est légitime que les hauts gradés ne te fassent pas confiance. Fini l'autre avec indifférence.

Il avait dit cela a voix basse afin que le reste de la salle n'entende pas. Erwin en profita pour poursuivre son discours, expliquant que le vampire dormirais dans l'une des cellules du château "par mesure de sécurité".

-C'est hors de question ! Murmura Eren avec rage a Livai et Hanji, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien d'arrêter cet imbécile de Commandant... par ailleurs, ce dernier venait de retomber très bas dans l'estime du Vampire.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, lui répondit Hanji. Ta seule existence remet en cause le rapport de force de l'humanité. On doit déjà gérer les titans, on n'a pas besoin d'un surhumain qui se mettrait à sucer le sang de n'importe qui.

-Mais... Pour qui tu me prends !? Je ne suis pas une bête sauvage !

-Du calme gamin. Lui ordonna Livai.

-Et j'ai un nom. C'est Eren Jaeger. Ereeeeen Jaeeeegerrr. Fit le plus jeune trop en colère pour se rendre compte de la puérilité de son comportement.

-On ne dit pas que tu es un animal Eren. Voulu le rassurer Hanji. Mais tu n'es pas humain. Hors, pour nous, tout ce qui n'est pas humain est soit inférieur dans la chaîne alimentaire, soit supérieur : les titans. Et je te rappelle que l'ont tue les titans. Comme le dit Erwin. Nous devons savoir si tu représentes un danger ou non pour l'humanité.

-Et si je refuse ? Demanda Eren. Si je décide de me tirer d'ici et d'aller vivre ma vie tranquillement ?

-Alors tu seras considéré comme un déserteur potentiellement dangereux, et sera recherchée par les autorités compétentes.

Eren écarquilla les yeux face à cette nouvelle. Sérieux ? Les soldats seraient prêts à aller aussi loin ? Juste parce qu'il n'était pas humain ?

Eren n'avait jamais eu affaire aux histoires de politique ou étique humaines. Il ne comprenait pas que le monde soit régi par un type sur une grosse chaise ou encore que certaines personnes soit supérieur à d'autres dès la naissance. Pour lui, seuls les actes comptaient. On faisait ses preuves dans la vie et gagnait le respect des autres. Ses humains voulaient qu'on leur doive le respect juste par rapport à un insigne débile et voulaient décider de sa vie.

Puis, Eren se rendit compte d'une chose. Lui ne voulait pas devoir de respect à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était pareil pour les humains. Eren avait débarqué comme ça et revendiqué son château et ses droits de manger. Mais ici, il n'était personne. Le fils d'un type mort depuis des siècles, disparu depuis si longtemps que le nom de sa famille ne figurait même plus sur les armoiries du château.

Il allait devoir faire ses preuves. Cela marchait dans les deux sens.

Se forçant à écouter la fin du discours du blond en silence, mais grimaçant sur chaque mot sortant de cette bouche agaçante, Eren s'efforça de rester calme.

Il réussit à ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Erwin, mais ce dernier ne s'en sorti pas si facilement. Une fois ses explications finies et l'autorisation de reprendre le repas donné, Erwin regagna sa table ainsi que Livai, son escouade et Hanji.

Et Eren. Ce dernier se laissa tomber bien en face du Commandant, volant ainsi sa chaise à Auruo qui protesta jusqu'à ce qu'il se morde la langue.

-J'ai mes conditions. Commença le plus jeune.

Son ton sans appel attira l'atteste e l'attablé sur lui.

-Je t'écoute. Lui dit Erwin sans se décontenancer.

-J'accepte de rester avec vous. Et de me plier à votre surveillance débile, commença le brun avec défi. Mais je refuse d'aller dormir dans les cachots !

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Les supérieurs auxquels j'ai parlé n'ont peut-être pas encore rendu de verdict te concernant, mais ils ont été très clairs sur le point de ta surveillance.

-Mais cela peut se faire autre part que dans les cachots ! Sérieusement, je veux bien faire un effort, mais ce n'est pas en me traitant comme un criminel que vous aller prouver que je ne suis pas dangereux !

Le silence se fit face à la véracité de ses propos. Cela, ainsi que le fait que l'adolescent semblait plutôt bien avoir assimilé l'idée de servir de cobaye.

-Il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un te surveille et que tu soit attaché...

-C'est d'accord. Acquitta un peu vite le brun. Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre des chaînes dans ma chambre.

-Cela ne semble pas une mauvaise idée. Considéra Erwin. Mais tu devrais quand même partager la chambre avec un de nos soldats pour te surveiller.

Eren fit un signe de la main d'indifférence.

-Faite ce que vous voulez, mais c'est idiot. Vos soldats auront sûrement plus besoin de dormir que moi.

Erwin ne répondit pas, laissant deviné qu'il attribuerait quand même un soldat a sa surveillance.

-Il y a autre chose ? Demanda Erwin.

-Heu... non... Ah si !

Les yeux d'Eren s'agrandirent d'illumination en baissant les yeux sur son assiette (enfin l'ancienne assiette d'Auruo). Personne n'avait encore commencé à manger a part Livai qui ne se gênait pas tout en écoutant attentivement la conversation.

-En ce qui concerne la nourriture. Commença le brun. Je veux être nourri.

Cette phrase, pourtant anodine, suffit à provoquer des frissons chez tous ceux qui écoutaient, même Erwin. Hanji, elle, laissa ses yeux s'éclairer d'une lueur folle avant de se pencher vers le Vampire.

-Ooooh ! Mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu ne m'as pas dit combien tu buvais de litre de sang par jour !

-Oh... Eh bien ça dépends. En général, ce n'est que quelques centilitres par jours, mais ça peut être plus celon si je suis malade, blessé ou que j'ai vraiment faim.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas pris que quelques centilitres au soldat Braus... Commenta Erd.

-En même temps ça faisait trois siècles que je n'avais rien bouffé, j'avais la dalle ! S'écria l'adolescent, faisant sourire Hanji.

-Eh donc, repris cette dernière, il te faudrait quelques centilitres par jours... On pourrait remplir des fioles. Une simple prise de sang suffirait et il y a suffisamment de soldats pour que tu ne sois pas a cours.

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Des fioles ?! Ah, mais non, surtout pas !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas boire de sang dans des fioles ! C'est répugnant ! Il faut du sang frai !

Le silence revient sur la table. Ceux qui avaient finalement commencé à manger se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas tout simplement s'arrêter et prendre congé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient habitués à voir du sang sur le champ de bataille qu'il aimait ça. Alors entendre un gamin dire qu'il voulait leur sucer le sang... Ça avait de quoi en mettre plus d'un mal à l'aise.

Après discussion, il fut décidé de demander des volontaire pour nourrir Eren, aux membres du bataillon le lendemain matin. Le brun spécifiant qu'il pourrait sans peine attendre jusque-là vu le copieux petit déjeuner qu'il avait eu au réveil.

* * *

Eren n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de retourner parler avec Sasha et les autres, il avait été très vite confronté à un problème. Un problème d'un mètre soixante, de très, très mauvaise humeur.

En effet, il avait été décidé que celui qui devrait surveiller Eren ne serait personne d'autre que Livai. Et autant notre principal intéressé aurait préféré quelqu'un de plus sociable, autant l'adulte semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge d'Erwin pour lui avoir donné cette mission.

À se demander qui était le plus dangereux des deux...

Ils étaient en ce moment même dans l'ancienne chambre d'Eren. De part sa localisation (au sommet de l'une des tours ouest) personne ne l'avait vraiment réinvesti. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que le ménage n'y avait plus été fait depuis quelques siècles... au grand bonheur de Livai... ou pas.

Ce dernier était apparu avec des sceaux et torchons et Eren s'était retrouvé à récurer son vieux pot de fleurs miraculeusement intacte.

Une fois nettoyée, la chambre était magnifique. Livai avait découvert des gravures fine dans la pierre des murs qui représentait des branche et des feuilles d'arbre féerique. Le Caporal aurait pu parier qu'à une époque, ses gravures étaient incrustées de pierres et d'argent vu les quelques miettes brillantes qu'il avait trouvé. Le brun avait sûrement eu une enfance riche et sans soucis.

La chambre comptait aussi un grand lit dont ils avaient changé le matelas et quelques meubles brisé qu'ils avaient bazardé dans une autre pièce. Ils avaient aussi monté un lit simple pour le caporal.

-Hein ? Tu ne vas pas vraiment dormir avec moi ?

-La ferme gamin. Si tu penses que ça me fait plaisir...

Eren n'insista pas. L'effort du grand ménage, plus la chaleur étouffante de l'été avaient assez irrité l'adulte sans qu'il ne vienne en rajouter une couche. Mais il râla fortement lorsqu'un soldat se ramena avec une paire de chaines et menottes en fer forgé qu'il alla accrocher au mur au dessus du lit du vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ?

Eren se retourna vers Livai qui avait parlé. Il se tenait en équilibre sur une chaise à nettoyer le montant de la porte menant à la salle d'eau et venait d'appuyer sur une dalle de pierre bancale.

La pièce de rock bougea et se retira du mur sans aucune difficulté.

-Hey gamin ! C'est quoi ce château qui tombe en ruine là ?

-Il ne tombe pas en ruine ! S'indigna Eren en s'approchant. C'est ma cachète secrète.

Levant le bras pour atteindre le trou auquel l'adulte n'avait accès que depuis sa chaise, il y plongea la main et sembla pousser un bouton.

Le mur a leur droite émis un drôle de bruit et un souffle de poussière s'en dégagea, re-salissant le sol immaculé après le passage du Caporal.

Ignorant le regard de mort de ce dernier, Eren s'approcha du mur et le poussa, forçant le mécanisme centenaire à faire pivoter ce qui était en faite une porte dérobée.

Livai descendit de son perchoir en rallant face à cette nouvelle pièce à nettoyer et suivi le vampire.

-C'était une mode les pièces secrètes chez les Vampires ? Ralla-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais mon grand-père adorait piéger ses invités avec ce genre de blague ! On a une petite dizaine de passage secret entre deux-pièces et encore trois pièces dissimulées comme celle-là.

Revenant vers l'entrée pour récupérer une bougie, il s'en servit pour allumer les deux lampes à huile dans la pièce.

C'était somme tout très petit. Une sorte de placard à balais rectangulaire. Et chacun des quatre murs était couvert de vieux livres.

-Oh ! Regarde ça ! Ils sont super bien conservé !

-Pourquoi cacher des livres ici ?

-Je ne les cachais pas. Expliqua Eren en attrapant un livre et le feuilletant. Ce sont des livres éducatif du genre qu'on a en cours. La plupart sont ennuyeux ou alors je les connais déjà. Et puis je n'avais plus de place dans ma chambre !

Il marqua un silence, reposant le livre a sa place et souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Bon j'avoue... Je les mettais aussi ici pour faire croire à ma mère que je les avais perdus et fuir mes devoirs !

Il rigola à ce souvenir tout en sortant de la pièce.

Allant s'accouder au rebord de la large fenêtre, il laissa son regard glisser sur le paysage magnifique, dont on voyait le coucher de soleil disparaître derrière la cime des arbres.

-C'est bizarre quand on y pense... je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que trois cent ans ont passé... Tout semble encore si proche... si... vivant...

Livai ne dit rien, récupérant son torchon et un balai pour aller récurer l'autre pièce.

-Tu penses... que je suis vraiment le dernier vampire ? Demanda Eren.

Mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse, Livai ne l'ayant pas entendu.

* * *

 _ **Bon... Je sais que j'avais dit qu'on aurait un peu d'action dans ce chapitre mais il faut croire que la mise en place de tout ce micmac est plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais ^^' Eren fait pas mal de remus menage auprès du bataillon. Et c'est vrai que la réaction des soldats peut sembler trop... posé par rapport au fait de diner et discuter avec un Vampire potentiellement dangereux ^^' Mais j'essaye de me baser sur les relations d'Eren et des autres dans l'oeuvre d'origine. Concrètement, mis a part les petits bruits de couloir et les chuchoteries mesquine, Eren n'a pas vraiment été traité comme un monstre Titan... Enfin, en apparence, on se souvient tous de ce moment avec la petite cuillère ! Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on verra notre cher Vampire a l'œuvre dans le prochain chapitre ^^ A très bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**En 850, le bataillon d'exploration perd presque tout ses combats contre les Titans. Mais quand un démon de la mort fait son apparition, c'est un nouvel espoir qui vois le jour. L'humanité serra-t-elle vainqueur de cette guerre entre Monstres ?**_

 _ **Fanfiction Eren Vamp x Livaï**_

 _ **Les "demi-titan" tel que Berthold, Reiner, Annie ou Ymir n'existent pas.**_

* * *

 **Quand les Monstres chassent les Monstres**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il avait protesté. Longtemps. Pourquoi devait-il partager sa chambre avec ce soldat antipathique ? Il avait entendu dire que Livai était le plus fort du bataillon d'exploration... Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en était-il pas le chef ? Eren avait vraiment beaucoup de mal avec la hiérarchie humaine. Pour lui, les forts doivent guider et protéger les faibles. C'est pour cela que les Vampires ont toujours pris soin des Humains.

Après plusieurs heures de négociation, notre jeune vampire avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, on ne marchandait pas avec Livai. Alors le brun avait accepté de prendre sur lui... Pour le moment. Mais autant vous dire que lorsque des soldats étaient entrés dans sa chambre pour accrocher de lourdes chaînes au-dessus de son lit, il avait recommencé à crier.

Autant aller dormir dans les cachots à ce rythme-là... Non, non, il plaisantait.

Ainsi, Eren passa sa journée à râler, nettoyer et râler. Enfin, lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, il préféra rester bouder dans ses appartements. Bien sûr, Livai ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, enchanté au possible de devoir jouer la baby-sitter... C'est de l'ironie.

Ils avaient fait installé un lit simple dans un coin de la chambre, proche de la porte d'entrée.

Désormais, Livai et Eren étaient en pyjama chacun sur leurs couvertures, à se regarder en chien de faïence.

-Tu comptes t'endormir quand ? Demanda Eren.

-Après toi. Répondit le plus âgé.

-Sérieusement ? Tu sais que les Vampires peuvent ne pas dormir pendant des semaines avant de ressentir la fatigue ?

-Je ne savais pas, mais je note l'information.

Eren soupira et se glissa sous ses couvertures en faisant tinter ses menottes d'acier. Une fois bien installé, il lança un autre regard vers Livai qui n'avait pas bougé.

-C'est bon. Je vais dormir, je le promets. Tu dois être fatigué.

-Ne me sous-estime pas gamin.

-Bon sang... Tu es toujours comme ça ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, calme-toi !

Mais l'adulte ne répondit pas alors Eren choisi de lui tourner le dos. Il allait se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil quand Livai demanda :

-Demain... Je devrai te réveiller ou tu peux le faire seul ?

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite la question et dû se retourner vers le noiraud pour mieux observer son visage.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand on t'a trouvé dans la crypte, tu as dit que tu dormais... Le sommeil des Vampire est assez profond pour durer trois cent ans ?

-Ah ça... Pas exactement. Quand on dort, notre corps se met sur pause. Du coup, on a besoin d'aide extérieur pour se réveiller. Le cercueil nous sert a ne pas être dérangé sur une longue période.

-Sur pause, c'est-à-dire ? Vous ne respirez plus ?

-Non. Même notre cerveau s'arrête, ainsi que nos cellules.

-T'es cellule, compris Livai. C'est pour ça que tu ressembles toujours à un gamin malgré tes trois cent ans ?

-Oui. Notre croissance s'arrête quand on dort. Enfin, seulement celle des adultes. Les enfants de moins de seize ans ont une croissance assez semblable a la vôtre, qu'ils dorment ou pas.

-Je vois... Une dernière question gamin, tu avais quel age avant de t'enfermer dans le cercueil ?

-Vingt-trois ans.

-... T'en fait à peine dix-huit.

-Et toi ? Demanda Eren légèrement vexé. T'as quoi ? Trente ans ?

Eren avait dit ça dans le but de provoquer le plus vieux. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en physiologie humaine mais en se basant sur l'apparence qu'avait sa mère et certaine de ses amies il donnerait à peine la trentaine à l'adulte. Mais une chose aussi qu'il avait appris de sa mère, les humains détestent qu'on pense qu'ils sont plus vieux que leurs âges. Pour lui, c'était l'inverse m'enfin...

Livai s'accorda un sourire narquois. De toute évidence, le gamin essayait de le provoquer sur son âge... Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'il avait déjà passé le cap de la trentaine ! Qui sait... Peut-être que ses ancêtres étaient aussi des Vampires, cela expliquerait pourquoi il faisait encore si jeune.

Sans daigner répondre au Vampire, Livai mis fin a leur échange en éteignant leur lampe de chevet. Ils furent plongés dans le noir, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Livai se surprit à se demander si les Vampire pouvaient voir dans le noir comme dans les légendes, mais la fatigue et la chaleur ambiante eurent tôt fait de lui passer l'envie de poser plus de questions.

* * *

Si Eren avait toujours connu les joies d'un réveil en douceur, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et la douce mélodie que jouait sa mère pendant ses cours de harpes, il comprit bien vite ce jour-là que personne ne jouerais plus jamais de musique pour lui.

Livai le tira de son sommeil avec une violence sans nom ! Jamais on n'avait osé le traiter comme ça ! Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites ! D'où on réveillait les gens en les jetant du lit ?

Après un rapide aller retour à sa salle de bain personnel pour se rendre compte que l'eau n'avait plus coulé dans les canalisations depuis au moins trois siècle, Eren dû se rendre à l'évidence que son petit confort était loin, très loin de lui. Il avait dû suivre le caporal jusqu'au bain commun où ils se retrouvèrent seuls. D'après Livai, c'était dû au fait qu'Eren avait mis trop de temps à se lever.

Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il n'avait jamais subi d'entraînement militaire drastique !

Mais avec ses trois cent ans passé dans le placard, Eren se rendit compte de deux choses.

Premièrement, il avait faim. Vivement le repas du matin !

Deuxièmement... Eren avait vingt-trois ans. Et le corps d'un humain de dix-huit ans. Où était le problème ? Tout simplement qu'un membre de notre cher Vampire s'était rappelé à lui ce matin... Et que le manque d'eau dans sa salle de bain privé l'avait empêcher de s'occuper immédiatement de ce léger problème matinal. Il avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour suivre le Caporal jusqu'aux douches aménagées par le Bataillon sans rien laisser paraître... Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se faufiler jusque dans la douche, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau alors qu'il était encore froid. Les Vampire ne craignaient pas le froid, ni même le chaud. Leur corps était conçu pour s'adapter en quelques secondes à l'inverse des Humains. Cela fut heureusement suffisant pour calmer l'érection matinale du brun. Cela aussi risquait d'être un problème... Déjà qu'il n'était pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un dans la même chambre, si en plus il fallait se rendre en cachette dans les douches a l'autre bout du château tout les matins, sa vie risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévue... Comment faisaient les soldats humains avec ce problème ? Il demanderait à Armin quand il le verrait.

Malheureusement pour notre jeune Vampire, ses questions devront attendre. Alors que lui et Livai se rendaient à la salle commune pour manger, ils furent arrêtés par une certaine folle à lunette. Intérieurement, Eren décida de retenir le bruit des battements de cœur de cette femme pour être capable de l'esquiver à l'avenir.

-Ereeeeeeeeeeen ! Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? Tu as bien dormi ? Est-ce que les Vampires dorment ? Livai n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ? Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je vais man... Voulu répondre Eren mais il fut interrompu par un autre soldat blond et grand qui semblait renifler partout a la recherche de nouvelles odeurs. (comportement normal pour un humain ?)

-Hanji, le Vampire est attendus dehors. Erwin veut qu'il fasse une présentation de ses capacités à tout le monde.

-D'accord ! On arrive ! S'écria la brune en tirant sur le bras d'Eren. Livai les suivirent dans l'ombre en silence.

-Qu...

Hanji s'était accroché au bras d'Eren avec une force remarquable pour une humaine. Elle le tirait aussi avec impatience, courant presque. Le regard d'Eren glissa vers ses cheveux et son cou...

Eren retira subitement son bras avec une force qui aurait pu projeter la femme contre le mur s'il n'avait pas fait attention. Passant sa main sur son visage il lança un regard en coin à Hanji qui le regardait avec étonnement.

-C'est rien, je n'aime juste pas trop qu'on me touche...

Il lui offrit un sourire extrêmement désolé et le soldat blond renifleur se racla la gorge pour leur dire d'avancer et ne pas faire attendre Erwin.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours, Eren fut grandement étonné de voir autant de soldat réunis. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la veille lors du repas, mais le Bataillon était en fait une vraie armée ! Le Vampire observa cette foule de ses yeux vert brillant et remarqua plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, les soldats n'étaient pas très vieux. Certain devait bien avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais pas plus. Il repéra aussi Armin, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, Sacha et Christa d'un côté avec d'autres jeune gens. Surement les dernières recrues en date. Eren remarqua aussi que chaque soldat portait leurs uniformes parfaitement propre et repassé, et d'étranges machines rectangulaire de part et d'autre de leur corps.

Livai poussa Eren dans le dos pour lui dire d'aller se placer aux côtés d'Erwin. Ce que notre jeune Vampire fit en râlant sur la non-délicatesse de sa nounou.

Une fois aux côtés du grand blond, Eren laissa son regard l'observer. Son visage était calme et neutre. Confiant. Cela arracha un léger sourire au Vampire. Lui pouvait très bien entendre les battements du cœur de l'homme. Il se faisait dessus de se trouver à ses côtés. Tant mieux, Eren n'aimait pas cet homme.

Mettant fin au contact visuel, Erwin reporta son attention vers ses soldats.

-Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais me répéter. Voici Eren, un Vampire qui va se battre à nos côtés contre la menace Titan.

Le sourire d'Eren s'effaça immédiatement. Certes, il n'aimait pas cet homme, mais cela importait peu. Il était ici pour faire ses preuves. Prouver qu'il n'était pas un danger pour l'humanité et se rendre utile. Après tout, c'était déjà son job de tuer du Titan avant son petit somme, autant reprendre du service. Cela lui ferait juste bizarre de se battre aux côtés d'humains.

-Puisque tu dormais depuis trois cent ans, je pense qu'une petite mise aux point s'impose. Continua Erwin en s'adressant cette fois à Eren. L'armée humaine se bat depuis des années en utilisant la manœuvre tridimensionnelle que tu peux voir. Nous t'en ferons une rapide démonstration plus tard. De plus, il y a cinq ans, nous avons perdu le mur Maria et...

-Quoi ?! Comment ça vous avez perdu le mur Maria ?

Plusieurs soldats baissèrent la tête à la mémoire de ce jour funeste dont Armin et Mikasa.

-Un Titan déviant a réussi à y faire une percée*... Il est mort dans son attaque suicide, mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps de reboucher le trou que des Titans ont commencé à s'infiltrer. Ils ont détruit le district de Shiganshina avant de gagner la campagne. En quelques jours, tout le mur Maria fut perdu et la population dû se replier à l'intérieur du mur Rose.

Eren essaya d'encaisser l'information. Le mur Maria, Shiganshina... Ses grands-parents du côté de sa mère vivaient à Shiganshina à l'époque, il se souvient que sa famille et lui y allaient souvent quand ils avaient du temps libre. Le père d'Eren y avait même installé son bureau dans la cave... Bien sûr, ses grands-parents étaient morts depuis longtemps, mais l'idée d'avoir laissé leur maison aux mains des titans...

-À vrai dire, continua Erwin en accaparant l'attention des soldats. Je travaille depuis quelque temps sur un projet de reconquête du mur Maria.

Cette nouvelle apporta une vague de rumeur dans les rands des soldats. Serait-ce possible ? La plupart d'entre eux vivaient ou connaissaient des gens originaire de cette ville et rêveraient de la reprendre à ses monstres !

-Mais avant tout ça, continua Erwin, J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu es capable Eren. Montre-nous comment se battent les Vampire.

-Quoi ? Devant tout le monde ? Demanda Eren, peu rassurer.

Il y eu un silence. Erwin comme les soldats ne s'attendant pas à ce que le Vampire puisse être... timide ?

Voyant le blanc qui avait suivi son intervention, Eren essaya de se reprendre.

-Enfin oui, bien sûr, pas de problème...

Non, décidément, Vampire ou pas Eren n'était pas à l'aise avec toutes ses pair d'yeux fixés sur lui.

-Heu... Vous avez une arme ? Et je dois vous montrer comment ? Vous avez un Titan sous la main ?

-Une arme, on va t'en prêter une, et s'il te faut une cible nous en avons des fausses qui servent pour l'entraînement.

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à l'un des soldats de s'approcher et de tendre son épée à Eren. Le Vampire la saisi avec curiosité avant de froncer les yeux.

-Heu... Ça va pas le faire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Erwin dont la voix rata une note.

-Cette arme est trop fragile. Pas adapter à trancher du titan !

-Détrompe toi Eren, le reprit Hanji, ses lames ont été pensé par nos scientifiques pour être le plus léger et tranchant possible. Certes, elles peuvent se casser, mais nous possédons aussi des rechanges au besoin.

\- Ça ne change rien au problème ! Pour vous, c'est peut-être suffisant, mais croyez moi que cela ne m'ira pas !

-Essaye déjà pour la démonstration puis on avisera. Lui dit Erwin.

-Si vous voulez...

-Quel genre de terrain te faut-il pour te battre ?

-Un genre de terrain ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien... Nous, nous avons besoin de zones d'accroche pour nos grappins comme une forêt ou des maisons...

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre dans une plaine !

-... Non... Pourquoi ? Toi si ?

-Ben oui, n'importe où.

La tirade d'Eren provoqua une vague de murmure dans les rands des soldats. Chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur la soi-disant technique de combat du Vampire.

Désireux de mettre les dirent du Vampire a l'épreuve, Erwin demanda à ce que l'on apporte un Titan d'entraînement jusque dans la cour où ils se trouvaient.

Le mannequin d'entraînement en bois de dix mètres de haut arriva bientôt et tous s'écartèrent vers les murs de la cours pour laisser la place au Vampire. Ce dernier se retrouva bientôt seul au milieu d'un cercle extrêmement attentif. Tous voulaient voir comme quelqu'un d'un mètre soixante-seize pourraient tuer une cible de dix mètres sans manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Eren lui, bien que toujours mal a laisse de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, ne semblait pas considérer la taille du faux Titan comme un obstacle. À le voir ainsi, on aurait dit un enfant inconscient du danger ou de la difficulté de sa tâche.

Il se tourna vers Erwin, attendant que ce dernier lui dise qu'il pouvait y aller. Ainsi, il montrait qu'il pouvait se mettre sous son autorité et accepter ses ordres... Parfois... Bon, ok, très rarement, ce mec l'énervait. Maiiiis, Eren se dis qu'un petit effort de temps en temps ne devrait pas le tuer.

-Tu peux y aller, commenças Erwin. Quand tu ve...

Une explosion de vent le coupa dans sa phrase. Eren venait de sauter. Sauter en direction du mannequin avec une vitesse et une force monstrueuse. Déjà à la hauteur de la tête du mannequin en moins d'une seconde, les soldats ne purent qu'apercevoir qu'un éclat d'œil rouge avant que la lame ne traverse le bois. Eren rentra en contact brutal avec le mur derrière le titan, s'y accrochant d'une main qu'il planta carrément dans la pierre, soulevant des nuages de poussière. La seconde d'après, la tête du mannequin se découpa du reste du corps de bois et s'abattit sur le sol avec fracas. Elle avait été tranchée net. Décapité en moins de deux secondes.

Alors que la foule n'avait même pas encore intégré l'information, Eren se laissa tombé de son perchoir à bien quinze mètres du sol et atterri sur ses pieds juste devant Connie et les autres.

Le Vampire se releva comme si de rien n'était et leva ce qu'il restait de son épée. c'est-à-dire, la garde et un petit bout de la lame brisée.

-Vous voyez ? Cette arme n'est pas adaptée pour moi. Dit-il comme s'il parlait d'un T-shirt trop cours.

Certains des soldats ne sentirent plus leur jambe et allèrent rejoindre le sol. Connie, qui venait de voir ce type atterrir sous son nez, en fit parti. La bouche ouverte comme s'il avait voulu crier et les yeux aussi exorbités que l'intégralité des membres du Bataillon d'exploration, il regarda Eren.

Son visage bronzé lui cachait à peine le soleil, mais Connie pouvait tout de même voir le regard rouge se poser sur lui. Un regard qui aurait dû l'effrayer. Mais pourtant, les yeux sauvages ne transmettaient aucun danger. Au contraire, lorsque les iris repassèrent aux vert brillant habituels, seul un sentiment inquiet se reflétait chez le Vampire.

-Connie, ça va ?

Eren se pencha vers l'humain et lui tendit sa main. Connie la regarda étrangement, avant de la saisir et de se laisser relever. Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait serre la main du Vampire, il remarqua qu'Eren se concentrait pour ne surtout pas resserrer ses doigts sur sa main. Vu la démonstration de force qu'il venait de leur faire, Connie lui en suis reconnaissant. Le Vampire pourrait lui briser les os s'il le voulait.

Une fois son ami remis sur pied, Eren s'assura qu'il n'allait pas se relaisser tomber. Mais les battements du cœur du chauve étaient déjà en train de se calmer. Tant mieux.

-Eren... Re... Reviens ici, tu veux.

Le Vampire se tourna vers Erwin qui venait de parler et traversa la cours pour le rejoindre. Au passage, il remarqua les regards posé sur lui. Certains étaient encore choqué, d'autres émerveillé, mais il nota aussi un grand nombre de regards de peur.

Il soupira, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Là, il avait presque l'impression d'être un Monstre.

Il tendit la garde de l'épée brisé au soldat qui la lui avait prête, mais déjà, Hanji s'en emparait. Ses yeux a elle avaient gagné des étoiles de folie par contre.

-Nous allons... Nous allons voir quoi faire pour ton arme...

Erwin par contre, n'arrivait plus si bien a cacher sa peur. Ce qui rassurait encore moins les autres soldats.

-Ça va ! Râla Eren en le faisant sursauter. Je ne vous ai pas monté ce que je savais faire pour que vous ayez peur de moi ! On va se battre ensemble contre un ennemi commun, les Titans, vous vous souvenez ?

Sa tirade eue pour effet de sortir un peu les soldats de leur tourmente, mais pas pour la meilleure des façons. Ce Vampire allait se battre avec eux ? Humain et Monstre sur le même champ de bataille en plus des Titans ? Cette pensée eue plus pour effet de terroriser les troupes qu'autre chose.

La tension des lieux changea brusquement lorsqu'une main forte vient frapper le Vampire derrière la tête. Ce dernier, plus surpris que réellement blessé laissa pourtant échapper un petit couinement. Se massant l'arrière de la tête là ou il avait senti le contact, il se retourna et ses yeux descendirent vers Livai qui le fusillait du regard.

-Bien sûr que tu vas te battre pour nous. C'est ton job et j'ai bien l'intention de m'assurer que tu le remplisses.

-Ça va, pas besoin de me frapper...

L'air boudeur d'Eren eu pour effet de calmer la vigilance des soldats. C'est vrai après tout, même si ce gosse était un Monstre, ça restait un gosse. Du plus, Livai était chargé de le surveiller alors pas de quoi être inquiet... N'est ce pas ?

Les choses se calmèrent et Erwin envoya deux personnes réfléchir à la question de l'arme d'Eren avec Hanji.

Erwin allait demander aux soldats de retourner a leur occupation quand il fut interrompu par Eren.

-Et mes conditions ? Demanda le brun.

Erwin et la plupart des personnes présente se demandèrent de quoi voulait bien parler l'adolescent et ce dernier fut obligé de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

-J'ai faim. Vous avez promis de me nourrir.

Cette remarque pourtant anodine glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présente.

Erwin essaya de se reprendre et tourna son regard vers ses soldats.

-C'est vrai... Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort. Je vais maintenant demander des volontaire pour donner un peu de leur sang à Eren. Cela ne sera que quelques centilitre seulement, soit l'équivalent d'une prise de sang médicale. Il est évident que plus nous auront de volontaire et mieux cela sera.

Eren se tourna aussi vers les soldats, désireux de savoir de qui il boirait bientôt le sang.

-Alors ? Demanda Erwin. Qui se porte volontaire ?

Hanji voulu lever la main mais un soldat à ses côtés du nom de Moblit l'en empêchât. Mis a part son agitation, personne d'autre ne se manifesta. Eren tourna les yeux vers Sasha, Connie et les autres qui prenaient grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Nous risquons d'avoir un problème... Commença le Commandant.

-Eh ! Vous aviez promis de me nourrir ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans nourriture et il est hors de question que je bois du sang d'animaux !

-La ferme Gamin, tu nous casses les oreilles. Lui ordonna Livai.

Le noiraud se tourna alors vers son chef.

-Je vais lui donner à bouffer aujourd'hui mais demmerde toi pour lui trouver d'autre volontaire très vite c'est clair ?

-Merci Livai. Lui dit Erwin. Bien. Puisque tout a été dit, je vous laisse retourner à vos activités. Si d'autres personnes veulent se porter volontaire, qu'elles viennent me trouver.

* * *

 ** _*Je précise que le Titan qui a défoncé le mur Maria n'est pas le titan cuirassé, vu que le titan cuirassé n'existe pas dans cette fic._**

* * *

 _ **Eh bien ! Ça promet niveau combat contre les titans vous ne pensez pas ? Désolé si je mets du temps à écrire, je fais vraiment de mon mieux avec mon emploi du temps '**_


End file.
